When The Lights Go Out
by DestanyMitchell and Rockerbabe
Summary: The First Humor Fic done by DM and RB together. It's random, a Tommy and Jude get locked in the studio together type fic. we hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

OK peeps, this is a fic that RB and I are cowritting. It takes place somewhere in the second season and this is what happens when we talk instant star in the car on the way to Taco Bell...and during eating...and on the drive home...so yeah, we decided to put some of our more...crazy ideas into a story. I hope you all enjoy it (or should I say we?) We're alternating chapters, chapter 1 is by me (Destany Mitchell), chapter 2 will be by RB and so forth, unless otherwise stated (basically, I'm "tommy" and RB is "Jude")

I'm also going to rate this about PG-15; there's going to be some language and possibly some more implied adult themes...it's just the way we are, so yeah. This is not meant to be taken all too seriously, it's just for pure amusement.

I also want to state that this fic maybe 14 chapters, but the chapters are all relatively short (especially the ending). This is **the** first fic we ever wrote together of the humor variety that has ever left just our own eyes. It was interesting to see the original feedback we got from it. Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Chapter 1  
Tommy**

It's been a long day. Darius had banished Jude and I into the studio. He said we were not allowed to come out until we had written another hit. Despite his threat, Jude had been sneaking out to refill 1. her cappuccino and 2. my coffee.  
"OK, so what's our song going to be about?" I asked her, and paused when I noticed her…buzzed state. Jude was sitting in 'her' chair looking out into the glass. She stared unblinking, and she barely moved…except for her foot, which was going about a mile a minute. "Jude?"  
"Hu?" She asked, whipping her head towards me and I didn't fail to notice her slightly-dilated eyes.  
"How many cappuccinos have you had?" I asked, scared at the answer.  
"Uh…." Her foot kept going as she thought and she began to bounce slightly. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at her state. "I think…six?" She said. I groaned and lay my head down on the soundboard. We were never getting out of here. After two caps, Jude's mind is completely ADD. We're screwed.  
Just as I thought things couldn't get worst, the power died out on us. Now, that wouldn't have been a problem BD (before Darius), because we had normal glass doors that opened manually, but nnnooo, Darius has to have the high-tech stuff. We have key pads to open the doors, electronically. Meaning, power is out, we are stuck inside this god-forsaken studio…with a singer who is currently hyped up on six caps…at least. Needless to say, I'm annoyed.  
"Damn it!" I yelled, getting up out of my chair and pacing. "Fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:  
(Jude's POV)

I felt a little hurt when I heard Tommy yell fuck. The only time I ever wanted to hear him yell that was when (okay, if) we were ever going to be in bed together...heh...heh...hehehehehehehehehe. Damn, that sixth cap just went straight to my brain and hit the horny switch. How special. 

"Gee, thanks, Tommy." I said, "I feel loved."

Tommy frowned at me and walked over to me. Uh-oh!

Then he stepped on my foot. What the fresh hell! Oh...my foot was bouncing. Hell, it was still jingling beneath his foot. Hehehehehehe. I'm so screwed...

"Jude, calm down."

"Why?Why?I'mperfectlyfine,Idon'tknowwhatyou'retalkingabout.I'mfine."

"Whoa, was that english?"

"fuckyou."

"Come again?" he said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Dear, Lord." Tommy's eyes rolled up toward the ceiling.

He removed his foot from on top of mine and it went back to bouncing like crazy. He sighed heavily. I frowned. 

"OhcomeonTommy,everythingwillbeokay."

"Jude." he replied, "Just don't talk, okay?"

"Why?" I whined.

"Wow, a word I actually understood."

"Whyareyoubeingsomean.It'snotmyfaultwe'reinhere.AllIdidwasdrinksomecoffee,that'snotacrime!Ineededmycaps!"

"..." Tommy sighed, "I actually just understood that. Damn, that's horrible."

"Youknowyouloveme." I replied with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
(Tommy's POV)**

I just stared at Jude a moment, contemplating my answer to her words. I do love her, really, I do. It's just…ok, I don't want to be arrested. Is that a crime? Prison life doesn't suit me. I wouldn't last a day and I'm trying to control myself, but Jude…she makes it hard. Especially in these moments when she doesn't think before she speaks. I smirked at her.

"Some days." I answered. Jude pouted at me and it took everything I had to restrain myself from kissing her. It was just too tempting…but then she had to open her mouth…again. 

"Youknowyoulovemeallthetime!Youknowit,youknowit!" She chanted, and then started to giggle insanely. OK, I really need to get out of here, this girl is starting to scare me…seriously. I turned away from Jude, shaking my head and walked over to the door, and studied it for a moment, trying to see if there was some way to get through it.  
Logically, it would make sense to just throw a chair into the glass and we'd be free? Well, the glass is also bulletproof/soundproof. We can't bust that even if we tried. I glanced over at Jude who was spinning around in her chair, and chanting something incomprehensively. Correction; I won't be able to bust that glass if I tried.

I saw shadows moving outside in the hallway and began to beat on the glass. I knew it was probably a vain effort, but it didn't hurt. I saw Kwest and felt relief flood over me. If Kwest was here, he'd help me escape…that's what friends do, rescue each other from a cappuccino buzzed singer. I'd do the same for the man…really. Kwest paused outside the glass, took one look at Jude and fell over laughing.

I hate Kwest. It's official. He's being demoted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Jude POV)

During my 360 rotations, I thought I saw Kwest in the hall, but then he was gone, so I'm probably just seeing things. When I finally stopped myself from spinning, I promptly fell out of my chair. Ow! I grabbed onto the nearest thing to pull myself up. That thing happened to be Tommy. Matter of fact, it was his upper thigh. Whoo! Tommy looked down at me so quickly, you'd a thought he'd been shot!

"HiTommy."

"Jude, do you realize that's not the light switch."

"Suredo."

"Good just wanted to make sure we're clear on that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
Tommy**

"Jude, do you mind?" I added, staring at her dreamily gaze.

"OhcomeonTommy..." She said, smiling up at me. OK, if her hand goes any further up, I'm not going to be able to be held responsible for my actions. "Icancontrolmyself...I promise." She whined the last part and winked at me.

"It's not you I'm worried about..." I muttered under my breath, grabbed her hand from my thigh and pulled her up off the floor. Jude stumbled slightly dizzy from her spins and nearly fell over again. I instinctivly pulled her towards me to steady her. We stood, our bodies pressed together for a moment, staring into eachothers eyes.

Don't kiss her, I chanted mentally, letting Jude catch her balance.


	6. Chapter 6

**_RB's_** _**Note**: Man! I could go for some Chubby Hubby too! You get the ice cream, I'll bring the spoons!_

**Chapter 6  
(Jude)**

I caught my balance and exclaimed it with a loud "WHOO!" Tommy helped steady me. His body felt nice...Hmmmm. I made a mental promise to behave myself and parted from him. He had the audacity to look relieved. I kicked him in the shins.

"What the hell!" he yelled, "That wasn't called for."

"MyassQuincy!You'rebeingsuchanassmunch!BeniceandI'llstopkickingyou!"

"I hope you pass out soon." he said through gritted teeth.

"Fatfreakingchance.You'reofficiallystuckwithmenow!" I attached myself to his arm, "Beatthat."

That's when I noticed Kwest outside. Hey! He really was there! That was a relief.

"Kwest, help me."

"ThatreallyhurtsTommy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
Tommy**

OK, that might have been harsh, but come on! This is ridiculous. Jude is officially cutting off the circulation in my arm.

"Can you loosen up the grip?" I asked her, giving her the puppy eyes I knew she couldn't resist. But, no. This time, she has to resist and she grabs my arm harder, if at all possible. Kwest pointed and laughed. I glared at my former best friend. That's it! Kwest is getting his ass kicked when there's no longer bullet proof glass between us.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?" I asked, not even realizing Jude's voice was semi-normal.

"Arewestuck?" She asked, her eyes staring into mine, looking slightly fearful. I couldn't help but loose any annoyance I had with her.

"Possibly..." I stated, the gears in my mind were working overtime. If I could...hhmm! I smacked myself in the forehead with my free arm. Duh Quincy! Cell phone! I pulled my phone out of my pocked and stared at it triumphantly...before I realized the battery was dead. Damn it! Why didn't I charge it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
(Jude)**

I watched with good humor as Tommy nearly bitch-slapped himself in the head with his free hand. I had no idea what was going though that head of his and I wasn't so sure I wanted to know. With a sigh, I felt my buzz slow, just a fraction. Good. I was starting to drive myself crazy. And that's a horrible thing. I (relunctantly) detached myself from Tommy's arm and sat down. I looked at him and he looked slightly worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'mfine." Damn, my speech wasn't up to par with my brain yet.

"You sure?"

"Nope,butit'snothingyouneedtoworryyourselfwith."

I grabbed a piece of sheet music and mapped out a key signature and hummed a few notes and wrote them on the appropiate lines and spaces. Hey, it was actually sounding decent. I surprise myself sometimes. I heard Tommy banging on the door and looked over. He seemed to be haveing a fight with Kwest on the other side. Good for him. After I had a few measures down, I found a normal keyboard in the pile of electronics in the corner. I took it out and turned it on. I glanced up at Tommy and he was still fighting with Kwest. I smiled, shook my head, and looked down at the keys. I began to play it and Tommy stopped and looked over at me, shock on his features.

Then I opened my mouth and began to sing.

Of course, just because I got out two notes of the song, from deep inside my pants pocket, my cell phone rang playing "Dance,Dance". It was Kat! Yay! Tommy whirled around so fast I thought he was possesed and was tempted to call an old priest and a young priest and start yelling: "The power of Christ compells you!" He stalked over to me and glared down at me. Oh, shit.

"You had a phone the whole time."

"...No?"

"JUDE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T USE THAT BEFORE. FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" he yelled.

I just smiled and heard Kat's voice through the speaker. "That was lovely, Tom! Thank you for clearing that up for me."

"What's up, Kat?" I asked. YES! I CAN SPEAK!

"I was wondering where you were...lemme guess, your in the studio."

"Try trapped in the studio."

"Trapped?"

"Add one troll-ish manager plus a faultly power source and what do you get."

"Trouble."

"Bingo."

Tommy yanked the phone out of my hand, said "She'll call you back after I kill her." and shut my phone with a sharp snap. 

"Meanie." I pouted.

"Live with it, cupcake." he said absently while he dialed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Destany's Note**: originally, Chapter 8 ended with Jude opening her mouth to sing, but I was stuck and didn't know how to continue so RB made another installment to the chapter to give my something else to work with.

**Chapter 9  
Tommy  
**  
I tapped my foot inpatiently while staring at Kwest, waiting for the man to take a hint. Kwest gazed at me with a stupid expression on his face. I sware, that man may give out good advice when it comes to Jude, but when it comes to planning and real-life scenarios, I tend to have the upperhand. I stared at Kwest as the voice mail picked up and snapped the phone shut in annoyance and began to mime to my retarted friend. What, is everyone taking stupid pills around here or something?

Kwest finally caught on and pulled his phone from his pocket. Finally, someone with a brain, I thought and he stared at his phone stupidly. I rolled my eyes and dialed, and that's when i was tackled from behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**RB's** **Rant:** How the "F" am I gonna pick that up? Jude's buzz is almost gone! She won't have an excuse for acting like a two year old! GRR 

**Chapter 10**

This is what Tommy get's for trying to get away from me. A great big tackle. But, unfortunately with 6 caps _still_ running through my system I was alot more forceful than I thought. We both fell to the ground and through my phone I heard Kwest's loud, loud laughter.

"Jude, I am going to kill you."

"Super. Butfornow,Ihaveasong!HELPME,willyathat'syourjob.Doyourdamnjobforonceyoulazyass.GOD!"

"You're speaking in tongues again."

"Again,fuckyou."

"Not now."

"Maybe later." Kwest replied loud enough for both of us to hear.

"SHUD UP!" we both yelled back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Uh...Jude?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna get off of me..." I said, afraid of what would happen if she didn't. 

"Nope, not until you promise to help me." She said, matter of factly. I turned my head slightly and glared at her out of the corner of my eye, and before she could do anything, flipped us over and jumped up and grabbed the phone from where it fell to from when Jude tackled me.

"Yo, Kwest, help me with this door!" I demanded but my 'friend' was too busy laughing his ass off to be much help to anyone.

"Tommy!" Jude whined and I muttered into the phone "you hafta help me escape before I either kill her or kiss her."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Give in to the temptation...whooooooo." I said in a "spooky" voice.

He just ignored me. Fine. Be an asshole. I went back to the keyboard and began to play again, keeping my eye on Tommy and Kwest trying to wedge the door open. Good luck, buttmunches.

I began to sing again, going off into my zone, this time making it almost all the way through.

Here I am unseen  
You look through me unaffected  
So stand beside me and don't deny me  
And help me find my way  
All alone I stand  
Looking in at your world  
So hold me, break me  
And mold me, make me  
Fit where I belong  
When all I trying to find  
Is right before my eyes  
Here I am

When I zoned back into the present, Tommy was in front of me, looking sad.

"Whatisit?" I asked.

He shook his head, now looking semi-amused. "Jude, that's beautiful."

"Aren't I good?"

He leaned down, his lips just above mine, and whispered. "Yes..."

And that's when the lights went back on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I paused, just short of kissing Jude and glanced up to see the lights back on. Hu, i thought, and got an idea. I grinned at Jude, bent back down and kissed her passionatly.

When we broke apart, she stared at me, but before she could say anymore, I flashed her a coy grin and stepped casually to the door, hit the button, and ran like hell to my viper.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
(The End)**

"YOU ASSMUNCH!" I yelled down the hall as Tommy retreated like a pansy.

He may be a pansy but he sure knows how to kiss. Man, I tell you what! I sighed and went back to the studio. I sat back down and recorded my song WITHOUT the help of my PRODUCER or SOUND TECH. When I was finished I shut everything down and went to the door, only to have it slam in my face. The power went out again.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
